


Codex (Born From Ashes)

by HeronBlueSuccumbs



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batarians (Mass Effect), Born from ashes, Codex - Freeform, Codex Entries, Original Character(s), Original Species, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronBlueSuccumbs/pseuds/HeronBlueSuccumbs
Summary: This is an optional codex meant to be used as reference material for those following my fic, Born From Ashes.As the story progresses, entries will be added and fleshed out. Beware, the codex assumes you're up-to-date on the latest chapter. So there may be spoilers for those who aren't caught up.This is 100% optional. I’m the type with a shoddy memory and the need to know every detail when reading a story. So, the codex is more a courtesy than a necessity.
Kudos: 3





	Codex (Born From Ashes)

**The Hegemony: Official Batarian Government as Recognized by Citadel Space.**

  * The Hegemony is a totalitarian government that won a war similar to the one The Nazis waged in World War II.

  * The batarian war against the Hegemony was absolutely brutal. The Hegemony would use terrorist tactics, i.e. blow up buildings, suicide bombers, gunmen, drop bombs, etc. to scare the masses into believing that aliens were attacking and the government was doing nothing to stop it.

    * War of attrition. The original government gradually began losing millions to “Batarian Interest Causes.” I.e terrorist groups.

    * It started as a single corporation, gaining money and power. They gradually seeded power in every seat of government. Then, they began ‘helping’ with education funding.

  * They obliterated knowledge. Technology, even books are extremely limited. Movies aren’t allowed. Smuggling this type of contraband is punishable by execution.

  * They believe a ruling family is descended from Gods. And are themselves living Gods.

  * These beliefs are drilled into them from a young age and their children aren’t exposed to any contrary opinion.

  * Any civilians attempting to escape, are slaughtered along with their blood relatives. It doesn’t matter if the family was complicit or simply ignorant.  
  





**Al'awghads** \- Rishini for bastards.

 **Dorothy Butle** r – Nalah and Frank’s daughter. She was brutally raped and murdered by the leader of the Talons, Derius, at fourteen.

 **Emmett Butler** – Nalah and Frank’s son. He was gunned down by nameless Talon thugs when he went on a suicide run to avenge his sister. He was a nerdy kid, small in stature, and had little to no experience handling weapons. 

**Ighothan** – A Batarian God. One of The Four Pillars of Strength. He’s referenced by Jane during her rescue as a warrior/avatar of strength.

 **Krogan -** < Temporarily Redacted >

 **Mierin Regidus (Turian)** \- Ex-Csec officer who joined the Archangel team in 2184 along with his long time partner and best friend Weaver Newberry. See Chapter 42 for full introduction to this character.

 **Okonna** – A Batarian Goddess. One of The Four Pillars of Strength.

 **Qualisi** – Enormous, bi-winged livestock grown mainly on Palaven and a few colonies that can support the creatures. They usually require massive terraforming to raise, so their meat is primarily a Palaven export. They come in black, taupe, and a rare bright yellow. All domesticated Qualisi have their wings clipped shortly after birth to keep them grounded. 

**Quarians** \- Temporarily Redacted

 **Rishini** \- One of the official languages in The Hegemony. It's an old dialect.

 **Rota** – Small, colorful birds with an ornamental plume on their heads. Their eggs are a common source of protein for dextros across the galaxy. Native to Palaven.

 **Roth-Dashi** \- Naked (no fur) rabbit-like creatures with four straight ears and three eyes. One eye is smack-dab in the center of their head, the other two are to the side. Similar to bunnies on Earth. Native to Kar’Shan

**Turians – <Temporarily Redacted >**

**Torfa** – Dextro coffee  
  
 **Weaver Newberry (Human)** \- Former NYPD Officer from Earth. He transferred to C-Sec in 2184 but didn't last long given the rigid, turian-society based regulations. Both he and his partner Mierin Regidus left for Omega a few months after his arrival on The Citadel.

 **Yabni (Rishini)** \- A type of cement made from mud and green clay found on Kar'Shan.


End file.
